


With cuts and bruises

by unimagination



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimagination/pseuds/unimagination
Summary: Everytime Jinx shows up on Lux's doorstep, with cuts and bruises, she just sighs and lets her in.She has no idea why though.





	With cuts and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the star guardian universe. Just something small I wrote for this 'One without the other' fanfic competition that Riot have going on. Dunno if I'm going to enter it yet but I figured I may as post here.

“You really are an idiot y'know.” Her voice doesn't really have any of the annoyance or anger that she wanted it to have.

 

Jinx just gives her that grin of hers, the one that verges on manic.

 

“I mean, trying to take on three people at once is just stupid.” 

 

Lux presses the wool to another cut on Jinx's face. It doesn't seem to affect Jinx anymore, she's too use to it. After all the fights that Jinx has had its a miracle that she hasn't been expelled yet.

 

“Yeah but I know you'll take care of me after so there's nothing to worry about.”

 

“Well one of these days I'll you leave you unconscious on the street.”

 

“Eh, you wouldn't.”

 

Probably not, Lux thinks to herself. She knows that she should, maybe then Jinx would learn about the consequences of her actions. Maybe then she'd stop getting in all these stupid fights 

 

“Besides, we make a good team Sparky.”

 

Lux scowled at the nickname. Ever since she had won the 'Bright Spark’ award for her good grades Jinx wouldn't shut up about it.

 

“What? You get beat up and I have to patch you up afterwards? It isn't really much of a team.”

 

“Well, it works don't it.”

 

Lux sighs.

 

“One of these days you'll get seriously hurt.”

 

“Aw, are you worried ‘bout me?”

 

Yes, obviously.

 

“No, now give me your arm.”

 

Jinx does as she's asked for once and just holds her arm out. There's a particularly bad scrape there and Lux sets about cleaning it.

 

She doesn't know why she does this. They're not even friends, not really. Jinx is annoying, brash, rude. Probably a little bit crazy. She only cares about herself. She gets into all these fights and Lux has no idea why. She's exactly the type of person Lux should hate.

 

All she knows is that when Jinx shows up on her doorstep, with cuts and bruises, Lux just sighs and lets her in.

 

“Why'd you start this one then?”

 

“What, so, I musta started it?”

 

“Yes. You start all your fights.”

 

“Yeah well I din't. Not this time.”

 

Lux meets Jinx's eyes for a moment before the other girl looks away and decides that she's telling the truth 

 

“Right, so, what did they do then?”

 

“They were talking shit, obviously.”

 

“Obviously.” Lux mocks.

 

“You making funna me Sparky?”

 

Lux just rolls her eyes. She finishes wrapping the bandage around Jinx's arm and lets it fall into the other girls lap.

 

There's a moment of awkward silence and Lux knows it's because Jinx doesn't know how to say thank you. Never has. Lux doesn't really care about that though, for some reason.

 

Then Jinx practically leaps off her bed and is stretching her arms out above her head, as if sitting still for five minutes was just too much for her to handle.

 

Jinx is already making her way towards the door when she calls out “till next time Sparky.” over her shoulder. Then the door opens and closes and she's gone.

 

“Next time I'll slam the door in your face!”

 

She swears she can hear Jinx laughing.

 

Lux sighs and rubs her forehead in frustration. She has no idea why she puts up with this.

 

She falls back onto her bed and stares up at her ceiling. The room seems much bigger without Jinx's loud, obnoxious personality taking up all of the space. Big and empty.

 

Her chest sort of hurts.


End file.
